


I Can't See Me Loving Nobody but You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama, Episode: s17e15 Collateral Damages, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We still have that smolder.  I think we have it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't See Me Loving Nobody but You

**Author's Note:**

> In my Tuckson universe, Rafael and Trevor are back together and in the process of living happily ever after. These are their stories…

“I almost told Liv yesterday.”

“Told her what?” Trevor didn’t look up from his book as he reached down to stroke Rafael’s hair.

“About us.”

“You haven’t told her about us?” he turned the page of his Kindle with one swipe.

“I almost did…yesterday.”

“What stopped you, babe?”

“Carmen called to tell me Hank Abraham slashed his wrists.”

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me?” Trevor put down his book. _Hamilton_ would have to wait.

“So much has happened in the past 24 hours.”

“Is Pippa alright?”

“What do you think?” Rafael countered.

“Jesus, I have to call her. She shouldn’t have to go through this alone. Her real friends need to make sure she and the kids are going to be alright. What happened?”

“She went over to the house to get some things for the kids…they're still staying at a hotel. Hank was on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood. He hadn’t expected to be interrupted.”

“Bastard should've bled out.” Trevor mumbled, again running his hand through Rafael’s hair. 

This evening was a supposed respite from the disaster that had become the downfall of NYPD Deputy Commissioner Hank Abraham. The truly sad part was that he was not falling alone. Both Trevor and Rafael had known Pippa Cox for years through work. Though there were probably 2 million lawyers in New York City, those who were advocates for the public all knew each other. Rafael considered Pippa to be a good person and a friend of his. 

It had only been a year since he found out she was married to Hank. He had no idea how that worked and whenever he thought about it, it made his head hurt. Hank was a loathsome, angry human being. Despite that, what was happening right now had been a shock to all involved. There was loathsome and then there was what Hank had done. His crimes were the stuff of nightmares.

Rafael wanted just one night away from the chaos. He knew that was more than what Pippa would get for a long time. So he left the DA’s office early with the lie that he would work from home. Trevor met him at his condo where they made dinner together, ate, and got straight to burning off any and all calories. They had been curled in bed, Trevor sitting up to read, Rafael’s head in his lap, for at least an hour. Both were naked and in post-coital afterglow. That was as it should be.

“So that’s why you didn’t tell Liv about us?”

“Carmen called even though I said no calls. I can't blame her, it was important, but I needed some breathing room. I needed to spend some quiet time with Liv and find a way to tell her.”

“I'm sure you'll have time when all of this is over. I think she’ll be happy for us.”

“So do I.” Rafael said. “I'm practicing my surprised face for when she finally tells me about Ed Tucker.”

“She hasn’t admitted to it yet?” Trevor asked, picking up his book again. “You told me you suspected something months ago.”

“And working on this case with the both of them together makes its more obvious. The morning after Abraham was arrested I was in Liv’s office with the two of them. It was like 10th grade all over again, when your best friend gets a boyfriend and you become the third wheel. The sexual tension almost knocked me over. All they were doing was standing next to each other. I bet if you go in her office right now some of it still lingers in the air.”

“We had that smolder once.”

“Hey.” Rafael put his chin on his hand and looked up at his lover. “We still have that smolder. I think we have it.” 

“Oh I definitely smolder for you, Rafi. But I'm talking about those feelings you have in like the first six months to a year of certain relationships. Where it’s all so new; stolen glances, hot sex, and friends just roll their eyes because why don’t you just get a room.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what it was. They had a room, I just made the mistake of being in it as well.”

“You could just tell her that you know what's going on. Put her mind at ease about the entire thing, let her know it’s OK.”

“I can't do that. I don't know if it is.”

Trevor sighed again; put his book down again. 

“Why not?” he asked.

“I don't know. Do you know how many things I've heard about Ed Tucker, IAB? I've seen some of it with my own eyes.”

“He is an above board cop and has never been anything but.”

“An above board cop that tried to have Liv indicted for murder.” Rafael said.

“That was six years ago; you didn’t know either one of them at the time. I did, and Ed was doing his job just as thoroughly as always. There was evidence pointing to Liv and there were some, even those she loved a lot that wondered if she could be guilty. Do you want me to hold something against you that you did six years ago? Especially if it was your job, which you’ve always excelled at, and not something personal.”

“I need to get to know him better. Olivia is my best friend.”

“Well you can't do that until she admits they're seeing each other.”

“I think it’s been going on for a few months. I remember how uncomfortable it was when her squad found out about her and Brian Cassidy. I know how uncomfortable it made me. Something about that guy never ceased to rub me the wrong way. I can't imagine how they would react to the Tucker news. People deserve a private life...some people think that Liv’s is up for grabs.”

“You don’t think that.”

“I don’t think that.” Rafael shook his head. He sat up on the bed and kissed Trevor. “I love you.”

“I love you more, cuchura.”

“Hey,” Rafael leaned in for another kiss. “That’s what I call you.”

“Forever and ever?” Trevor asked.

“I'm never leaving you again.” He caressed his face. “That’s a pinkie promise.”

“We’ll grow tired of each other.”

“I’ll have you know, Trevor Langan, that I'm going to be a very sexy old man. And even then, when the young men are coming out of the woodwork because no one can believe I'm really sixty since I'm aging like Andy Garcia, I'm still gonna have eyes for just one person.”

“Idris Elba.” Trevor replied.

“I mean Jesus, have you seen his arms lately? If loving him is wrong, I don’t wanna be right.”

“Focus.” He laughed, pulling Rafael close. “I just noticed that we’re both still naked.”

“You _just_ noticed this?”

“I was so excited to have a little reading time that certain things escaped my attention.” He said. “They have been brought back to the forefront in the past few minutes. I think we need to do something about it.”

“Shall I put on some boxers?” Rafael asked.

“That wasn’t what I meant by something. We have time to make love again and still catch up on the past 2 episodes of _Downton Abbey_.”

“You are so awesome.” Rafael’s smile was wide as he straddled Trevor’s lap. “I wanna be on top.”

“I swear sometimes we really are of one mind.” Trevor tapped Rafael’s temple. “I was just thinking the exact same thing.”

***


End file.
